1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to baseband video monitoring, and in particular to test monitoring of baseband video assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) may be provided a wide range of video assets to select from. A service provider operating the MCDN may be faced with various quality control issues related to the video assets and the performance of MCDN equipment. In a conventional MCDN architecture, feedback about MCDN performance may only be available via information gleaned from user support requests and/or costly support visits to user locations.